The present invention relates to televisions (TV's) and video tape recorders (VTR's) and more particularly to a controlling method for a multisystem that controls two broadcasting ways by manipulation of a mode-conversion key in a broadcasting system such as NTSC or PAL which is tuned by a microcomputer (MICOM).
Generally, in the systems which are tuned by MICOM, if the broadcasting ways or the frequencys used is different from each other, it is impossible to control several broadcasting ways by one controlling system.
Therefore, independent system should be set up respectively, or a program of MICOM should be newly designed for the realization of the multisystem.